To Be A Legend
by Kicon
Summary: It's Leah Ketchum Waterflower's 10th birthday and the start of an adventure that will change history!  Read to find out what happens!
1. Prologue

POSTED To Be A Legend Prologue 

This is a story about Leah Ketchum-Waterflower, Ash and Misty's daughter.

Characters:

Ash/Misty: 36

Leah: 10

Brock: 39

Michael: 2 1/2

Pikachu?  
-----------------------------------------------

'Four will be born with the powers of the Legendary Birds Articuno, Ho-oh, Moltres, and Zapdos. At the age of ten their powers shall awaken. They must unite in order to defeat the Greatest Evil. If they fail, the world shall plunge into darkness.'

Articuno woke up. She sensed the Four's powers awakening. Moltres, Zapdos and Ho-oh sensed it too. They sang. The heavens shook with their song. Pokemon all around the world heard them, and they knew. They knew that the Greatest Evil was about to be vanquished. They also knew, that they could all be destroyed. The people on Shamuti also heard. They, too, knew about the coming legend.

A girl stood at the edge of the cliff. The wind ruffled her fire red shoulder-length hair. She felt the sea's mist sprinkle all over her skin. Her skin was darker than her mother's but lighter than her father's. She opened her chocolate brown eyes. Her father's eyes. For she was Leah Ketchum-Waterflower. A flock of Spearow and Fearow were flying overhead. Something in her heart burned to go and fly with them. But, she knew that humans can't fly. Tomorrow was her tenth birthday. Squirtle was the pokemon of her choice. She inheirited her mother's love for the water, but not her fear of bug pokemon. Leah also loved the bird and ice pokemon. They lived in Pallet Town. But, her mother wanted to live somewhere by water. So they live in a house by the sea.  
"Leah, it's dinner time!" her mother called.  
"Coming!" Leah turned her back on the sea and ran to the house. She smelt delicious food even before she entered the house. 'Is Brock here?' She thought to herself. Sure enough, when she entered the house there he stood. He was wearing the same green shirt and orange vest. But, since he was cooking, he also was wearing a flowery apron. Leah ran to hug him.  
"Hey! How's the soon to be birthday girl?" Brock asked.  
"She's great. Have you seen my brother"  
"Michael? No, I think he's out with your dad." Brock replied.  
"Thanks. Oh, by the way, that smells delicious!" Said Leah as she went to look for her father. Brock smiled.  
'She is so much like Ash.' He thought.  
"Dad! Daddy! Where are you?" Just then she saw a huge electric flash over the trees and she knew that he was with Pikachu. She went into the woods by her house and followed the path beaten she had walked so many times with her father. Finally she came upon the clearing where her father, Michael, and Pikachu were.  
"Pikachu, use thunder again!" Ash commanded. Pikachu sent electricity everywhere.  
"Shiny!" Her brother giggled, "Shiny, Shiny! Sissy!" He said. Michael's cerulean blue eyes sparkled as he pulled his jet black hair.  
Leah walked into the clearing, "Dad, Brock almost has dinner ready"  
"Well, we'd better go, shouldn't we Mikey?" Michael giggled again.  
"Can I hold his hand?" Leah asked.  
"Okay, but hold on tight. He likes to run off!" Ash warned. They walked toward the house and ate dinner. It was delicious. Steak with mashed potatoes, and covered in gravy. Dessert was a banana split with mint 'n chip ice cream. Once dinner was eaten, or gobbled, which ever you choose, they said good-bye to Brock, who was staying at the Pokemon Center. Leah went upstairs to get into bed.  
"Aren't you going to change into your pajamas?" Misty asked. Leah ws putting on a new set of clothing. Dark blue jeans with a pink tank top.  
Leah put her white sneakers and some socks by her bed, "Nope, if I sleep in late I want to be ready to go"  
"Okay, good-night sweetie"  
"Night mom."

"Leah, you're late!" Her mom said, while gently shaking her daughter awake.  
"What!" Leah yelled. She jumped out of bed, pulled on her shoes and socks, rushed downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and left.  
"She's like me." Ash said as he watched his daughter run down the road toward Professor Oak's lab.  
"Yes she is. Let's hope her future husbund doesn't fish her out of a lake!" Misty joked.  
Leah ran so fast that she was at the lab in a matter of minutes with half a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. She swallowed the toast.  
"Where's Squirtle"  
"Gone, they're all gone. You are so much like your father. At least you're wearing clothes. Your father came in pajamas! We do have one pokemon though"  
"I'll take it!" She screamed.  
"Okay, okay. It's a Pidgey. I know you like bird pokemon, so I think you will like her"  
"Perfect!" Leah screamed.  
"Can you, please, stop screaming? I'm going to get a heart attack." Said Professor Oak while clutching his heart and breathing heavily.  
"Uh, sorry Professor." Said a bright pink Leah.  
"Here's Pidgey's pokeball. This is your pokedex, and these are six more pokeballs"  
"Oh, thank-you Professor! Leah said. Since she didn't have a pokebelt she had to carry her pokeballs outside. When she got outside her parents, Grandma Ketchum, Brock, and Michael were standing outside. Brock gave her a red backpack filled with some food, Ash gave her a pokeball, Misty gave her a pokebelt, and Michael gave her a hug.

"I wuv you Weah!" Michael said.  
"Go pokeballs!" Leah shouted as she threw Pidgey's and her father's pokeballs. One revealed Pidgey. The other revealed Stripes, Ashes's eldest pup.  
"Daddy! I thought you gave Stripes away"  
"I saw how much you loved him and thought, why not give him to you"  
"Oh, thank-you Daddy!" She said while stroking the Growlithe.  
"Return." She said. Both pokemon went into their pokeballs. She was able to fit Pidgey's pokeball in her belt, but there was no room for Stripes's.  
"Where am I going to put Stripes?"  
"Here." Grandma Ketchum said, giving Leah a necklace.  
"A Pokeball necklace!!" Leah exclaimed as she shrunk Stripes' pokeball and attached it to the necklace and put it on.  
"Thank-you everybody! Good-bye!" With that Leah set off down the road, little does she know that this is going to be an adventure that will change history.  
-  
Cool huh? Please send reviews. The next part is Part 1 The Awakening. Til next week!  
Kicon :)


	2. The Awakening

To Be A Legend Part 1 The Awakening 

Well, here is Part 1!!!!!!!

Characters:

Leah: 10

Evan: 10

Clara: 10

Jesse: 10

------------------------------------------

"Thank-you everybody! Good-bye!" With that said Leah set off down the road, little does she know that this is going to be the biggest adventure ever.

Leah was walking along the road until she spotted a Krabby walking amongst the trees. Leah threw Pidgey's pokeball.

"Pidgy, use Gust!" Pidgey flapped her wings and a weak wind hit Krabby.  
Krabby was startled and ran into the forest. A couple seconds later they heard a splash, which meant that Krabby jumped into the creek. Leah sighed and returned Pidgey to her pokeball.

"It's okay Pidgey, you'll get it some day"

"ARGHHHHHHHH" someone screamed.

Leah ran towards the noise and saw a young girl with long black hair who was crouched over with her face in the ground. She was clutching her heart and screaming.

"Um, excuse me, what's the matter? I'm Leah Ketchum-Waterflower, I'm here to help." Leah knelt beside her. The girl stopped screaming suddenly. She looked up into Leah's face. The girl's ruby eyes were wide with pain and filled with tears.

"L-leah?" the girl asked.

"Yes, that's my name. If you don't mind, what was hurting you so badly"

She pointed at her heart, "I felt a burning in my heart. It came along rather suddenly. Here I was, just walking along in the forest when I felt the pain of fire burning in my heart. I started to scream. Then, you came and it stopped. My name is Clara"

"Nice to meet you Clara." Leah said, holding out a hand. "Does anything else hurt?" She asked.

"No, nothing at all." Clara replied, "It is rather peculiar"

"Yes, it is." Leah replied. The sky was darkening. "How about we camp together"

"Okay!" Said Clara enthusiastically. Clara stood up. Now Leah could see her fully. She wore a crimson skirt and a black t-shirt. Clara's hair was waist length. Leah noticed a pokebelt with seven pokeballs and a pokedex around her waist.

"Are you a trainer too?" Leah asked.

"Yes I am, want to see my pokemon?" "Sure!" Leah exclaimed. Clara threw a pokeball that revealed a Charmander.

"Char!" 'Hi'

"He's the only one I have. I'm going to wait until he get's stronger before I try to catch any others. May I see yours"

"Alright." Leah pulled Pidgey's pokeball from her belt and threw it. Then she removed Stripes's pokeball from her necklace and threw it.

"Wow! Which one is your starter?" Clara asked.

"Pidgey's my starter. Stripes is a present from my dad"

"Cool! Charmander return"

"Return." Leah said, "Let's find a spot to camp!" They walked around for a while until they found a spot that was sheltered by trees and had soft grass. Leah dug around in her backpack for a sleeping bag. She found medicine supplies, food, a jacket, her gloves, pokemon food, and finally, her sleeping bag. (A/N It's a small sleeping bag, big backpack! Leah's gloves look like the ones Ash wears except they're dark blue.) Leah put on the jacket and her gloves. Clara noticed the words on the back of the gray jacket that said 'Pokemon Master'

"Are you a Pokemon Master?" Clara asked skeptically.

"What? Oh, no. This was my father's"

"Wait, you mean your dad is Ash Ketchum?!?!?! He's the best trainer in the world! That also means that your mom is Misty Ketchum-Waterflower! She's the best Water Pokemon Master ever!!!!"

"Yes, I said my last name when I introduced myself" Leah said dryly.

"Oh, I must've not heard. I was screaming, remember"

"Yeah that might've been what happened. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

They slept peacfully until, "ARGHHHHH!" Leah screamed. It was around the middle of the night and she felt as if her heart was ice cold. It was a freezing sensation. Clara rushed over to her and tried to help but, there were no wounds. Then it was over. Leah was panting. She no longer felt cold. In fact, she was warm from being in her sleeping bag.

"What just happened Leah?" Clara asked.

"I, have, no, idea." Leah said while still panting.

"Well, let's get to sleep." Clara suggested.

"Yes, that sounds good." After that no sound awoke them until morning. When they woke up they ate some of the bread Brock packed for her. Then they rolled up their sleeping bags and traveled on. They walked until about noon when they heard someone else screaming. This time it was a boy, or two. Clara and Leah looked at each other and ran toward the screaming. They came upon two boys. One had spikey brown hair and was wearing light brown pants and a green shirt. He was knelt in the grass and was trembling slightly. The other boy had smooth blonde hair and was wearing dark brown cargo pants with an orange shirt. He was crouched down and tugging on the grass. Leah and Clara knelt down beside them and tried talking to them. Leah was talking to the brown-haired boy. Clara was talking to the blonde.

"My name is Leah, please stop screaming"

"Listen to me. My name is Clara. I'm trying to help"

They stopped screaming. They were still for a moment, then they looked up. Leah looked at the boy. He had sparkling yellow eyes. Clara and the blonde looked at each other. The blonde boy had emerald green eyes. They both got up. The brown haired boy spoke, "Um, you said your name was Leah"

"Yes, I'm Leah and this is Clara. Who are you two"

He spoke again, "I'm Jesse and this is my twin brother Evan." The blonde boy waved.

"Hi Leah and Clara." He said.

"Twins? But, you look nothing alike!" Clara exclaimed.

"We're fraternal twins." Jesse explained. He had a deeper voice than his brother's.

"What made you two scream so bad?" Leah asked.

"I had a sort of electric shock in my heart. It felt like I was being zapped by my Raichu!" Jesse said.

"I felt as if my heart had split in two. Like a terrible, slow, ripping." Evan shuddered at the thought of it. Clara and Leah looked at each other. Their eyes were wide with fear. Jesse and Evan were confused.

"What's going on?" Evan asked.

"You'd better sit down." Clara said. They all sat in the grass. Leah explained how she had the freezing pain and Clara said how she had the burning pain.

"This is weird." Evan said. They all nodded. Leah said she was hungry so they all had some lunch. Even the pokemon. Evan was facinated with Stripes and Pidgey. All Evan had was a Squirtle. Jesse had a Raichu and a Bulbasaur.

"I only like electric and grass pokemon." he stated as he stared disgustedly at Stripes, Charmander, Pidgey and Squirtle. Clara and Leah scowled at him.

"I love all pokemon Evan said while stroking Pidgey. They didn't travel anywhere that afternoon. Leah had to explain that her mom and dad were Ash Ketchum and Misty Ketchum-Waterflower all over again when the boys saw her jacket. They set up camp, ate dinner and went to sleep. Little did they know that their every move was being watched.

The Geatest Evil smiled. 'The Fours' Powers have awakened. My plan shall move swiftly'  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" It cackled.  
-  
So, how do you like Clara, Jesse, and Evan? Clara's really proper and fancy. Evan is the shyer version of his brother. Jesse lives behind a tough shell. He doesn't like being weak. Remember, please send reviews. Look out for Part 2 Get Some Answers, Get More Questions.  
Kicon :)


	3. Get Some Answers, Get More Question

**To Be A Legend Part 2 Get Some Answers, Get More Questions**

Nothing to say except please send reviews!!!! I'm not getting many and it feels as if I'm all alone in this PokeFic world. Ok little dramatic! But seriously! I would love it if I got some reviews this week!!!

Characters:

Leah: 10

Clara: 10

Evan: 10

Jesse: 10

Malachi: 76

-----------------------------------------------

The Greatest Evil smiled, 'The Fours' Powers have awakened. My plan shall move swiftly'  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" It cackled.

The next day, when everyone woke up, Leah asked a question.

"Evan, Jesse, would you like to travel with Clara and I"

"Oh, please do! The more the merrier!" Clara exclaimed.

Evan looked at his brother. Jesse nodded curtly. Evan looked back at the girls.

"When do we leave?" Evan replied smiling. Clara let out a small "Eeep!" and ran to hug him. Then she tried to hug Evan's brother. Jesse dodged her and Clara folded her arms and scowled. Leah was excited about making some new friends. A light pink Evan and a scowling Jesse packed up, served food, and then followed Leah and Clara. All was well until...

"Ahhh!" Clara screamed and hid behind Leah. The boys, who were trailing behind, ran to catch up.

"What's wrong?" They both asked when they caught up.

"Th-there's a Jynx in the road!!!" Clara exclaimed. Sure enough, there was a Jynx standing there and waving at them. The Jynx came closer. Clara screamed again and hid behind Evan.

"Jynx! Are you frightening some poor travelers?" an old man's voice called. The man came out of the the forest and called Jynx back into it's pokeball. He was bald on the top of his head but had gray hair around his head. He was wearing loose brown pants and a white shirt.

"I'm sorry kids. She likes to greet the travelers. Did she scare you?" he asked in his aged, cracked voice.

"Not us, but Jynx sure did scare Clara!" Leah said. Clara poked her head out from behind Evan and laughed sheepishly.

"Why were you afraid of Jynx, Clara?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I'm terrified of psychic and dark pokemon." she stated, eyeing Jynx's pokeball.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. Please, come to my house for some lunch!" The man offered.

"Okay!" Leah answered. They walked into a darker part of the forest. Then they saw a house. When they went inside the man seated them at a table.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Malachi"

"Nice to meet you! My name is Leah Ketchum-Waterflower"

"Ah, the masters' daughter"

Leah stopped smiling and said in a dull tone, "Yes, that's me"

"I'm Clara Oak and these two are Evan and Jesse. I don't know their last names"

"You're Gary Oak's daughter!?" Leah asked surprisedly.

"Yes. I know, our fathers are sworn enemies. My dad is going to kill me when he finds out that I'm friends with you"

"If I die first, you're invited to my funeral!" Leah joked. Clara laughed.

"So, how is your adventure so far? Is it fun?" Malachi asked.  
"

Well, I guess it's been okay. We've all had pain in our hearts. Then it was over. Other than that the most exciting thing was Clara nearly jumping out of her skin at the sight of Jynx!" Jesse answered laughingly. Clara hit him.

Malachi was silent for a little while. "How was it hurting"

"I had a sort of electric shock." said Jesse while rubbing his new bruise.

"I felt as if mine were on fire." Clara said.

"It was a terrible ripping!" Evan exclaimed. Again, he shuddered.

"Mine felt like it was frozen." Leah said quietly.

Malachi was silent again. "Have you heard the Legend of the Four Sprirts"

"No." they all answered. Malachi got up and walked to a dusty old book case. There he took a small book that had the title 'Master Book of Legends and Prophecys'

He walked back to the table and flipped the pages until he came upon the one he was looking for. He started to read.

"'Four will be born with the powers of the Legendary Birds Articuno, Ho-Oh, Moltres and Zapdos. At the age of ten their powers shall awaken. They must unite in order to defeat the Greatest Evil. If they fail, the world shall plunge into darkness.'" Malachi finished reading.

"What are you trying to say?" Clara asked. She was getting scared.  
"That you are the four that contain the spirits." Malachi stated.

Everyone was silent.

"Okay, you REALLY need to see a doctor. And, we need to go now." Leah said, starting to get up.

"Wait! You said that your heart felt like it was frozen. That means you have Articuno's spirit!" He exclaimed.  
Leah sat back down. That DID making sense.

"Clara, your heart was on fire, you said. You have Moltres's spirit. Jesse has Zapdos's spirit. That ripping you felt, Evan. Ho-Oh is like the bird of life. The ripping was like hatching. A new beginning." Malachi was frazzled. He was very excited about finding the Four.

"So, if you're right. How come my heart hurt at night?" Leah questioned.

"What time of day were you born at"

"11:48 pm"

"Exactly. You were born at night. Just like Articuno. All of your hearts hurt at the time you were born. And only for the one minute that you were born in"

"That's why Jesse started hurting a little before me!" Evan exclaimed.

"Why didn't our whole body hurt instead of only our hearts?" Jesse asked.

"Your spirit, or soul, is stored in your heart!" Malachi answered.

"But, the prophecy said we would have powers. You said we contained spirits" Leah stated. She was trying to prove that this old man was crazy.

"To answer your question, Leah, you must think. How do you think you are supposed to obtain powers if you don't have the spirit?" Malachi asked. Leah was silent.

"If we are the Four, then what do we have to do?" Clara asked.

"You must go to the Shamuti Islands first. Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos live there. Jesse, Clara, and Leah, you must capture the bird that has part of it's spirit in you. Evan, Ho-Oh is impossible to track. You might want to ask the birds where Ho-Oh is. For now, you all must rest. You may stay at my house for the night, don't worry Clara. I'll make sure that Jynx stays in her pokeball." Malachi said. Clara sighed contentedly.

Everyone rolled out their sleeping bags in an empty room that Malachi let them use. Malachi made dinner, then everyone went to bed. Leah couldn't sleep. She sat up.

"Leah?" It was Jesse. The boys' were sleeping on the other side of the room. He crawled over to her.

"Do you think that it's true?" He asked. All the time she thought he was tough and fearless. Now, he looked scared. His yellow eyes were wide with fear.

"Well, there's no other explanation." She answered. They were silent for a while. Leah laid down. Jesse laid down next to her.

"Why did you get all gloomy when Malachi called you the 'masters' daughter"

"Because, that's who I am all the time. I want to be my own person, not the 'masters' daughter'. I want people to know me as Leah, not as my parents" they were silent again.

"Jesse, why are you always so tough and fearless and, well, sort of mean during the day"

"My dad always pressured me. 'Don't be weak. Caring is for weaklings!' he would say. I wanted to be a breeder, but dad wouldn't let both of his sons become 'sissy trainers.' No matter what dad said to Evan it never bothered him. Now, I have to be tough. Dad always said that only grass pokemon were powerful. But, I love my Raichu"

Leah was shocked, "That's awful! You can't change who you are just because of your dad! You are who you want to be, not who your parents want to be"

Jesse smiled a little bit, "Thanks Leah. Goodnight." He crawled back to his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight." Leah said.

"Malachi! Always meddling with my plans! First, you prevent me from killing them as babies! Now, you've told them about me! They'll be watching out now. No matter. I will get rid of them on the mountain. They won't know what HIT them! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The Greatest Evil cackled.  
------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that goes with the title doesn't it? Get some answers, get more questions! Please send reviews. I'd like to know that people are actually reading my fic AND appreciating my efforts. Watch for Part 3 The Mountain Pass. Til next time!  
Kicon :)


	4. The Mountain Pass

**To Be A Legend Part 3 The Mountain Pass**

Here's another part in this story! Hope you enjoy it. PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!!!!

Characters:

Leah: 10

Clara: 10

Jesse: 10

Evan: 10

Malachi: 76

---------------------------------------------------------

"Malachi! Always meddling with my plans! First, you prevent me from killing them as babies! Now, you've told them about me! They'll be watching out now. No matter. I will get rid of them on the mountain. They won't know what HIT them!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" The Greatest Evil cackled.

"Wake up! Wake up! Your journey starts today! Wake up!" Malachi said.

The drowsy kids got up and had some breakfast. Malachi gave them some more food for the journey. He also gave Clara a notebook to write down what happens everyday. He wants to know everything. Leah took off her jacket and put it in her backpack. Jesse wondered why she always wears the jacket at night.

"Hey Leah, why do you always wear that jacket at night?" He asked.

"Well, I get really cold at night. I guess it's because that's the time that Articuno and I have the strongest connection." Leah replied. Jesse fell silent in thought. Everyone was ready to go. Malachi walked with them to the edge of the forest.

"Don't forget to call them. You have to say, 'I am ... . I am here to capture you!' Don't forget. Oh, and the Greatest Evil will try and thwart you. Take the pass through the mountains. There you can find a transporter. Good-bye and good luck!" Malachi said. He waved until he could not see them anymore. Then he walked back into the forest.

"'Take the pass through the mountains.' I don't see anything but rock!" Clara exclaimed. Jesse and Leah sniggered. Clara looked confused, then she scowled.

"Uh, Clara. Mountains are made of rock." Evan told her. Clara blushed.

Leah threw Pidgey's pokeball, "Hey Pidgey, could you fly up and look for a pass through the mountains"

"Pidg!" 'Okay'

They waited a little bit until Pidgey came back. Pidgey called to them and they followed her. She led through the forest to a part where the mountain's edge met the forest's edge. There was a small path that was carved into the side of the mountain. Leah went first, then Jesse, then Clara, and finally Evan. Leah returned Pidgey to her pokeball. They walked on the rocky path for hours. Stepping over cracks and trying to avoid walking in gravel. Finally, they came upon a cave. Night was coming, so they decided to camp in it. Leah stood on the edge of the cliff looking out across the land. Jesse almost got out his sleeping bag when he heard something. He saw Leah standing on a part of the rock that wasn't covered with a rock roof.

He raced out to her, grabbed her shoulders, and they jumped into the cave. Right after they got into the cave an avalanche of rocks came tumbling over the cave. Leah stared at the spot where she stood. It was being pummeled with rocks. Then they stopped falling. The rock looked as if nothing had fallen. It looked as if nothing had happened. Leah landed on top of Jesse. They looked at each other. Jesse blushed light red. She got off of him. They both stood up.

"Th-thanks Jesse, you s-s-saved my life!" Leah said quietly. She was very frightened about what had just happened. She walked over and hugged him. He turned bright scarlet. Then she let go, grabbed her pack, put on the jacket, rolled out her sleeping beg, and crawled in. Clara and Evan were laughing quietly at the pair.

"Good-night." Was all she said until morning. Nobody saw, but her face was a light pink. Everybody else went to bed too. Clara wrote in the journal before she went to bed. The next morning they set off along the trail again. They walked until they came upon a large cliff. About 75ft. away was another cliff. They looked down. A steep trail was carved down the side,  
across the gap, and back up.

"That's going to take FOREVER to walk!" Evan exclaimed. Clara and Jesse nodded in agreement. Leah appeared not to have heard. She was looking at the gap in between the cliffs.

'Could I? No, but, maybe'

"Leah? What's the matter?" Clara asked. A flock of Fearow flew overhead.

Leah watched them and was inspired. "Nothing's the matter." Leah walked to the back of the cliff.

"You're not going to try to jump, are you?" Jesse asked. Leah ignored him.

"Leah!" He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Don't do it! You can't jump that far! You'll kill your self! I don't want you to die." He added the last part to himself. Leah's chocolate brown eyes met his yellow eyes.

"I'm not going to jump Jesse." Jesse looked relived.

"I'm going to fly!" Jesse was about to protest, but she was already running toward the cliff. She was as stubborn as her father, the human mankey. Jesse ran to Evan and Clara.

"What is she doing?!" Clara asked.

"She's going to try and fly!" Jesse replied.

"Does she have some insane death wish? Man, your girlfriend is crazy!" Evan asked. But his brother didn't answer him or hit him. Leah was nearing the edge. They all watched her.

'Just keep running, just keep running!' She thought. She saw the edge of the cliff coming up. Leah quickened her pace. Then she jumped and closed her eyes. Leah leveled her body with the ground below and spread apart her arms. He hair whipped in the wind.  
'I'm doing it! I'm actually flying!' She felt Articuno's spirit beside her, helping her soar. She opened her eyes and looked down. She was REALLY high up. She got scared. She felt herself start to fall. She shut her eyes and focused on soaring. She started to rise. After a while she opened her eyes and saw the other cliff come into sight. When it came closer she oved into an upright position. Leah was losing height until her legs hit solid earth. She stumbled and fell in the gravel.

'Ow, that hurt.' She walked back to the cliff and started jumping around and yelling and whooping. Evan, Jesse and Clara were amazed. They they started yelling and whooping too. Clara wanted to fly. So did Jesse and Evan. Clara went first, then Evan, then Jesse. When they all landed They looked back at the distance they just flew.

"That was amazing!" Clara yelled.

"I guess you weren't crazy." Evan said.

"Sorry for doubting you. I was wrong. We actually can fly." Jesse said sheepishly.

"You don't need to apologize. Anyone could've doubted me." Leah said. Jesse smiled.

"Are you two done yet? We need to keep going!" Evan exclaimed. Clara was busy writing down what just happened.

"Okay, let's go." Leah answered. They walked until it got dark. Clara stopped and yawned. She walked off a little bit. Then a bunch of rocks rolled on the spot Clara was just standing on. She was frightened. Evan calmed her down. The night fell and the foursome found a place to sleep. In the morning they all got ready quickly and without talking. The long walks and the steep climb was tiring them so much that they didn't talk much. After more walking through the mountains evening was starting to come and the first stars of the night twinkled in the sky. Soon the foursome saw more twinkling lights. But, these light were from a town. They finally reached the other side of the mountain.

"Look, I can see a town!" Clara exclaimed.

"I can smell food." Evan said while slightly drooling.

"Let's go!" Leah yelled.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They finally made it through the mountains!!!!! WOO-HOO!! Please send reviews. Watch for Part 4 Separation. Til next time!

Kicon :)


End file.
